Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) is an imaging technique widely adopted in the biomedical fields, including ophthalmology. OCT systems perform high-resolution, cross sectional imaging in semitransparent samples (such as biological tissues) by measuring the echo time delay of reflected light. OCT is often used by ophthalmic surgeons to assist with precision cutting and/or removal of tissues such as the vitreous. Providing wide-field-of-view OCT imaging across a curved surface such as a retina can be challenging because the images become curved and distorted at wide scan angles, particularly in highly myopic patients. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved wide-field-of-view OCT imaging in the ophthalmic context.